


Two to Tango

by SableUnstable



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 21:10:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10727313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SableUnstable/pseuds/SableUnstable
Summary: She's dancing. She's stunning.





	Two to Tango

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr and cross-posted from my FF.net account of the same name. I do not own Harry Potter. Enjoy!

_She's dancing._

_Something deep and soulful plays low, an undercurrent to the slow roll of her hips, the husky pitch of her laughter. Hermione stares, standing in the doorway, unable to take her eyes off her._

_She's stunning._

_A Quidditch jersey, much too big, and thigh high stockings. Her feet don't make a sound in movement, a pair of very short shorts on display briefly when she runs her hands up her body. Her eyes are piercing when they flick in her direction, her smirk as practiced and sharp as the ends of her hair. Like she already knows she's won._

_Black hair. Black eyes._

_Inviting eyes._

_That's not so practiced._

" _Just going to stand there, Granger?" she murmurs, showing Hermione her back and dipping to the floor, standing in a slow, sensual glide that has Hermione's breath backing up in her lungs. The invite is still there when she flicks a look back over her shoulder - stronger now, her smirk more natural._

_Like she knows what she does to her._

" _It takes two to tango, you know."_

" _You're not tangoing," Hermione points out. Her voice is rough and Pansy's smirk widens. Her hair arcs out around her when she spins on her toes, slides over and holds out her hand._

" _So tango with me."_

_Yes._

_With her heart slamming far too hard, Hermione bites her bottom lip and steps into the room, her hand in Pansy's. That delighted husky chuckle sings its own tune, the fit of their bodies its own song._

" _Took you long enough."_


End file.
